Digimon Blood Ep1
by WonderWhiteRabbit
Summary: First episode of a new series of Digimon. This episode is merely used to introduce the main characters and the Digimon will come in the next episode. Blood will follow a similair line to Adventure01 in that Crests are a source of power.JUST A FAN :


Digimon: Blood

Volume 1

Episode 1 – The Watches

_Before opening sequence:_

_Scene opens on a hand clenching the arm of a steel chair. Camera moves to the character's mouth – biting bottom lip, blood oozing slowly down. Camera moves up to the eyes – they are covered by a mask that is connected to multiple wires. The camera moves along the wires into their connection into the chair. Follow wires into the other dimension (into the game) where we see our character climbing up a rock face. There is a shadow pursuing her._

KYRA: Stop! Stop following me!

SHADOW: But I am yours. I was destined for you!

KYRA: You are nothing! This is all a dream! I'm not really here! I'm somewhere else!

SHADOW: I want to be with you always... _Shadow reaches out to Kyra, grabs her arm. A slit appears along her arm. Camera switches back to the room where the slit appears on Kyra's arm. As we watch, the slit heals itself._

KYRA: You can't be with me! You're not real! _Yanks her arm out of the Shadow's grasp and climbs higher. She disappears_

SHADOW: _Looking at the blood on its unformed hand. _We will be together. That is our destiny. _Camera back to the room with the chair. A man stands holding the girl in his arms. Turns and leaves the room. Camera looks to the chair. There is blood on the arm of the chair. A drop of blood falls to the ground._

_Opening Sequence of Digimon: Blood_

_The scene opens on a bright blue sky with the sun shining down over bare rooftops. In the distance we see four black shadows racing over the roofs. The scene changes to that of feet running. The camera moves to shoed-feet, to another pair of shoed feet, and then one more pair before moving to barefoot feet. The camera follows the barefooted feet along the rooftop they are running over. They hurdle over one obstacle. The camera changes to the other feet running then flips back to the barefooted person – a hand helps the runner jump over the next obstacle. Back to the previous feet then back to the barefooted person – the feet go into a sliding stop – the runner has now reached the edge of the rooftop. The camera glides up the legs of the runner until the full body of Phil is displayed._

PHIL: Damn! _Panting, she looks to her running counter parts on the roof next to hers – they're also at a dead end. She's not going to lose to them though. Frantically she looks around until she spots it: a drain, a washing line and a balcony. With one more look at the other boys, she runs back and then leaps for the washing line. Grabs the washing line, swings along it, lets go at the last possible moment and lands on the balcony._ Yes!_ From there she climbs up the drain. Close in on her face. _No stupid little chimney runts are gonna get the best of me! _Reaches the top of the building and looks back at the boys; the last of the boys is climbing down the side of the previous building while the first is running up a fire-escape up to the roof of the next building. _Those little cheats! _Camera back to Phil running. Close up of Phil running and the first boy on the other building. Camera switching between them. Phil running down stairs. Boy climbing down building's side. Phil running into the building's foyer. A person gets in her way. _Move it! _Shoves the person away, runs out the sliding door and enters a wide cobbled circular market area with a fountain in the middle. She looks to the boy who's only just landing on the ground. She makes a break for it. High angle of Phil running through the outer area of the market circle pursued by the boy. Close up of the boy running towards the fountain. Him puffing and panting. Pan to the fountain; Phil is resting against the edge of the fountain wall looking bored._

Running Boy 1: Ok! Ok. You won!

PHIL: That's right. I did win. Now hand over the goods. _Extended hand_

Running Boy 1: Come on! You had a lucky break there!

PHIL: A lucky break? _Getting angry. Hands clenched. Takes a step towards the boy. _You call risking my neck a lucky break?

Running Boy 1: _Scared. Takes a step back. _No! No that's not what I meant at all!

PHIL: This race was more than fair! It was three against one for crying out loud!

Running Boy 2: _Arrives panting. Puts hand on running boy 1's shoulder._ She won. Give her what we promised.

Running Boy 1: But that's all of our allowances combined!

Running Boy 2: A deal's a deal! We lost. All three of us lost. We need to get back to our jobs in any case.

Running Boy 1: _Grumbling, he hands over a sack._

PHIL: Coins?

Running Boy 1: It's money no matter how it comes. If you're gonna complain about it that much we could always race again?

PHIL: So that what? You can get beaten a second time? Get real! _Opens the sack and starts counting the money while the two boys walk away to join the third who's waiting for them. _What? They said a hundred each! This is only two hundred! Hey! _Spins around but the boys have disappeared._ Shit chimney cleaner scum. No good for anything. _Stomach grumbles._ Huh? Hungry already? But I ate barely a few hours ago didn't I? _Looks up to a large tower far off. _Can't see the stupid time from here, just great. But hunger can tell a person a lot about time, and I think it's time to eat. _Starts walking towards the various stalls that follow the circumference of the circle. Camera switches to Phil buying a hotdog from a stand. Puts lots of mustard on it. As she eats she looks at the stands: A candyfloss and sweet seller, a jewellery stall, a shooting game stall with many different prizes. Her interest is perked by the shooting game stall and is about to step up to it when she hears a voice calling out. Camera pans to the next stall where there are a number of interesting looking watches on show. The stand is made of a table in front with a tarpaulin covering and a wagon behind. The door to the wagon is covered by a black curtain. There is a man, Raymond, standing behind the table._

RAYMOND: Solve five riddles! Just five riddles! And get the new, limited, Watch! Only five to give away! Four left! Try to solve these riddles, just try!

PHIL: _Walks up to the stand and looks at the watches. There are four left on the table, each a different colour. _Who won the first watch?

RAYMOND: Ah, do we have some interest sparking? I think I see a clever mind behind that brain of yours! Why, that little girl right there was the first to answer all five of the riddles. _Points to Joanna who hides behind her sister Lilly._

PHIL: And how old are you, little girl?

JOANNA: I'm eight! _Declared with pride but still hiding behind Lilly._

LILLY: Don't let her age fool you. She's young but she's always been very clever. She's already doing my maths homework for fun and she's only in second grade.

PHIL: Wow, you're a smart little one aren't you?

JOANNA: _pouting_ I'm not little! _Phil and Lilly laugh._

LILLY: I'm Lilly by the way. And this is my little sister Joanna. She won the watch but gave it to me – she doesn't like blue.

PHIL: Phillipa, but I go by Phil, nice to meet you.

LILLY: So are you going to try and solve all five riddles?

PHIL: I never back down from a challenge!

RAYMOND: Do we have another willing to take on the five riddles?

PHIL: _Slamming three coins down on the table._ You bet!

STEVE: She's not the only one! _Drops three coins on the table. _I'll also have a go at it.

LILLY: Steve! What're you doing here?

STEVE: Enjoying the fair, what else?

JOANNA: Lilly, he's lying! He's been following us the whole time.

LILLY: Steve? Is this true?

STEVE: _Scoffing. _Of course it isn't

JOANNA: Bad liar! Bad liar! Lil, he's way too dumb for you, you can do so much better.

STEVE: Lilly, watch that girl's tongue! You don't discipline her enough!

LILLY: Why should I discipline her for telling the truth? _Joanna stick out tongue at Steve behind Lilly. Steve grumbles._

STEVE: If that little pip-squeak sister of yours can get these riddles right, then there's no reason why I can't!

PHIL: Hahaha! You've just been caught out by that same pip-squeak.

STEVE: And who the hell are you?

PHIL: My name is Phillipa thank you very much. But call me Phil.

STEVE: Well then, Phil, do you think you can answer all of the riddles?

PHIL: I wouldn't have paid good money if I thought I couldn't.

STEVE: It's a race then!

BOTH: Give us all the riddles you've got!

RAYMOND: Alright then! I'll start with the lady. She'll answer the riddle. If she gets it wrong then it goes to the gentleman. First to five wins the watch! _Camera on Steve and Phil glaring at each other. _Contestants, are you ready?

BOTH: Yes! _Lilly looks concerned in the background. Joanna claps her hands and jumps from foot to foot. She stops all of a sudden and looks around – sees another girl sneak behind the back of the stall. Sneaks after her._

RAYMOND: Ok, the first riddle, for the lady, is: You speak to me, but I can't hear. You listen to me, but I can't speak. When I call, you answer. What am I?

PHIL: _Mumbling. Using hands. Frowning. _That's it! You are a telephone!

RAYMOND: That is correct! One point to the lady!

STEVE: That one was easy. I knew it way before she did.

RAYMOND: Well here's your turn to prove it to us. This is your riddle: I surround your most precious of memories that you want to put on show. I am round, I am square, I am any shape that you want. When you look at me, I'm the last thing you notice, but to have me there is the first thing you need. I can hang, I can stand, I can lie. What am I?

STEVE: WHAT? _Giggles from Phil and Lilly._

RAYMOND: Remember, if you can't answer then the riddle goes to the lady.

STEVE: I'm not giving up. No ways am I giving up. _Mumbling_. I surround your most precious of memories. I can hang, I can stand, I can lie. _Out loud. _Are you the mind?

RAYMOND: _Laugh_ No, no I'm afraid that is not the correct answer. _Turning to Phil. _Do you have an answer?

PHIL: It's simple. You are a photo frame.

RAYMOND: One more correct for the lady!

STEVE: What? A photo frame? How does that work? "when you look at me I'm the last thing you notice, but to have me there is the first thing you need?" How does that fit in with a photo frame?

PHIL: Really now, Steve was it? You have to be a little bit more creative to get these right. _The two carry on complaining to each other. The camera pans around to the back of the stall. There's a girl hunched down looking around the side. Behind her is Joanna._

JOANNA: What you doing?

KYRA: _Getting a fright and jumping around. _Who are you?

JOANNA: I'm Joanna. Who are you?

KYRA: _Slightly confused. _I'm Kyra.

JOANNA: Nice to meet you, Kyra. What you doing here behind the stall? You can only get a watch from the front of the stall. Only if you answer all the riddles right.

KYRA: Really? Is that what they're telling the people?

JOANNA: What do you mean? Aren't they telling us the truth?

KYRA: Did you answer all the riddles?

JOANNA: Yes.

KYRA: Did they give you a watch in return?

JOANNA: Yes.

KYRA: Then they aren't lying to you about that.

JOANNA: But you're implying that they're lying to us about something else?

KYRA: I think so…But I don't know yet. I'll need to get a hold of one of the watches to find out for sure.

JOANNA: Then why don't you solve all the riddles? Then you'll get a watch.

KYRA: I'd have to give money first to solve the riddles and I don't have any of that to spare. I need money to keep me alive, not to waste on silly little games.

JOANNA: Are you going to steal a watch?

KYRA: _Looking thoughtful._ That is the plan.

JOANNA: _Goes to Kyra and stands over her. Puts both hands on Kyra's cheeks and looks deep into Kyra's eyes._ I'll help you.

KYRA: _Surprised._ You will? How?

JOANNA: _Letting go of Kyra's cheeks and helping her up to her feet._ I know the boy who's busy with the riddles right now. He has a hot temper. I could aggravate him for you and make a distraction.

KYRA: You would do that for me?

JOANNA: Yes. You have a question in your eyes that you need to be solved. If you feel you need these watches to solve that question for you, then I'll be happy to help. I would give you the watch that I won, but I gave it to my sister already.

KYRA: You solved the riddles? You won a watch? How old are you?

JOANNA: I'm eight. _Big grin._ I didn't keep the watch because it was blue. I like pink not blue.

KYRA: Then how's about this? I'll get the pink watch and then when I'm done with it I'll give it to you?

JOANNA: That sounds very nice. You just wait until I have everyone's eyes on Steve and then you can take the watch.

KYRA: Thank you, little Joanna. You have a very big heart.

JOANNA: _Smiles, turns and skips away back to Lilly._

LILLY: Joanna! Where'd you run off to?

JOANNA: Oh no where much. How are these two doing with the riddles?

LILLY: Well Phil is very good at them. She's gotten all of hers right as well as one that Steve got wrong. Steve isn't doing so great. If he gets this one wrong then Phil will win.

JOANNA: What's the riddle?

LILLY: "I take you where you want to go, but it's your power that takes me there. I'm free going down, but tough going up. You just go round and round. You can make me easy. You can make me hard."

JOANNA: _Thinks for a bit. _Oh, that one's quite simple.

LILLY: Really? I didn't even know where to start.

JOANNA: _Loud. _Hey Steve! Can't you even get this one right?

STEVE: Shut up, you little brat! I'm trying to think!

JOANNA: Phil, do you know what it is.

PHIL: Actually, Joanna, this time I'm quite lost.

JOANNA: Oh! _Skips to Phil and whispers in her ear._

STEVE: Hey! _Turning to Raymond_. That's not fair! She can't do that!

RAYMOND: _Shrugging. _Well, no where did I say that you couldn't get help.

STEVE: _Bashing his fist on the table. The four watches rattle. _That's not fair! She can't give my opposition the answer like that!

RAYMOND: If you get the riddle right then it won't matter whether she knows the answer or not.

STEVE: But if I get it wrong then that means she gets it right.

RAYMOND: What if you both get it wrong?

STEVE: _Leans over table and grabs Raymond by the shirt. _This was supposed to be fun!

RAYMOND: Says the happy-chappy busy choking me.

PHIL: _Tries to pull Steven off of Raymond. _Hey! If it bothers you so much then we can have another round. Hey! _Still trying to pry Steven off of Raymond. She gets in between the two. Pushes her back against Steven's chest and uses her legs to push against the stand. Steven lets go, Raymond falls to the ground on the other side of the stand, the table topples over and the watches scatter, Phil lands on Steven who lands on the ground. Steven blinks his eyes and is looking right up Lilly's skirt. Steve goes red. Lilly slaps him._

LILLY: How dare you! That's why I broke up with you! You're so immature! _Joanna sticks her tongue out at him._

PHIL: _Grumbles to a standing position. Helps Raymond up. Joanna smiles really wide – she's just seen Kyra take a watch and run._

DAVE: _Appears from behind the black curtain. Sees Steve and ducks under cover behind the table. The camera angle is from Dave's perspective behind the table. He sees Kyra running. He looks at the watches scattered. There are only 3 left. He grabs one._

STEVE: That's not fair – it wasn't my fault I fell.

LILLY: You didn't fall, you idiot. You were just bounced by a girl! Why do you always have to end up in fights? Why can't you just take things as they come? You just assumed that Joanna told Phil the answer.

STEVE: _Getting up and rubbing his slapped cheek._ You mean she didn't?

JOANNA: Nope! _Big grin._

STEVE: Then what did she say?

PHIL: She asked me if I wanted to go for Pizza with her later on. _Both Lilly and Joanna nodding vigorously in the background._

STEVE: Oh…Sorry.

RAYMOND: _Picks up the last two watches. Looks around for the others. Can't find them on his side of the table so looks on the other side of the table. Sees Dave. In a whisper. _Dave, what are you doing out?

DAVE: Heard a noise. Came to help. Saw a girl take a watch and run.

RAYMOND: A girl stole a watch?

DAVE: Yes! I'm going after her. I've got this watch so I'll be able to track her. Don't let that boy there see me, ok?

RAYMOND: The dumb-ass who tried to choke me?

DAVE: Precisely that dumb-ass

RAYMOND: Why not?

DAVE: He goes to the same school as me.

RAYMOND: I'll keep them here and distracted. You go after the girl. _Turning around and straightening his shirt. Stays in front of the table. _Now, do you know the answer to the riddle or not?

STEVE: I don't know. Is the answer legs? Or feet?

RAYMOND: Close, but no.

PHIL: Is the answer a bicycle?

RAYMOND: That's right! _Dave's watch lights up and a small arrow appears – like that of a compass._

DAVE:_ To himself. _Please, dad, make it easy for me. _Starts crawling back towards the wagon. Crawls under the curtain and into the wagon. In the wagon is a whole lot of computer equipment and lots of sweet rappers strewn about the floor. He jumps up and rummages about – grabs a pocket-knife, a cellphone, a few coins. Then he opens a small window on the other side of the wagon and squeezes through it. He's now on the other side of the wagon where Joanna met Kyra. Sneaks to the side of the wagon where he can see Phil and Steve. His teeth grind together at the sight of Steve._

RAYMOND: I do believe this means that the lady has earned herself a watch!

PHIL: _Jumping in the air. _Yes! Score one for women! _Takes the red watch that is handed to her._

STEVE: Oh come on! Can't I get a watch?

RAYMOND: No. I'm sorry but you only got two riddles right.

STEVE: If I can't win it, then I'll buy it. How's that sound to you?

RAYMOND: The watches are not for sale.

STEVE: Do you see what this is? _Waves a small bag around that clinks of coins. _This is good money. _Slams it down on the table and grabs the last watch. _I have just paid for this watch and as such it is now mine!

DAVE: Damn him! That stupid, idiotic, mediocre excuse for flesh and blood! Dad, do something, please do something to stop him. _Closes eyes and breathes. _That's not my issue at the moment. My issue is the other watch. _Opens eyes. Looks to green watch. Looks around corner. Steve, Lilly, Phil and Joanna are walking towards the food stalls. Steve is walking with Lilly who's fighting with him about the watch. Phil and Joanna are walking behind them talking animatedly about the size of Pizza they are going to eat. Dave makes a break for it following the arrow on his watch. High angle overlooking Dave running out of the square towards the buildings that Phil had raced over earlier on, while the others walk in the opposite direction. Close up on Dave. He stops and puts his hands on his knees. Pants. _Gee I should go to gym-class more often. _Looks to watch. Direction is changing. _Ok. _Starts running again. Comes to a busy road. He spots Kyra jumping onto a ladder connected to a garbage-removal van going up the street. He calls a taxi. Gets into taxi._ Follow that girl!

TAXI DRIVER1: Ok, but it's gonna cost ya. I don't do cops 'n robber sequences.

DAVE: I will pay twice the average taxi fair. Just follow that girl!

TAXI DRIVER1: You got yourself a deal! _They follow Kyra on the garbage-removal van up the street. Then she hops off at a stop street and runs right near a school. Taxi Driver1 takes a sharp right._

DAVE: I said follow her you idiot. Not kill us!

TAXI DRIVER1: Sorry, just getting into the swing of things. Hahaha! You know? The SWING of things?

DAVE: Yeah, yeah. Exceptionally funny. Hey! Where'd she go?

TAXI DRIVER1: _Puts on sudden breaks. Dave is flattened against the back of the front seat. Over Dave's muffled moans. _I think she went into the security village.

DAVE: _Straightens himself. Hands over coins. _Here you go. Try not to kill any other customers ok?

TAXI DRIVER1: No prob! _Counting the coins._ This has been the most fun I've had the whole day!

DAVE: _Gets out the car and looks at the security village. There are booms covering the entrance and security guards in a hut on the side. One security guard is outside the hut leaning against it cleaning his nails with a stick. Dave walks up to the booms._

SECURITY1: Hey! Kid! You gotta use the visitors entrance. _Points with his stick._

DAVE: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise. You see, I'm following a girl who came through here just seconds ago – she and I got into a muddle-up at the market and she ended up with my watch and I ended up with hers. _Innocent expression on face, holds up arm with watch and points to it. Smiles._

SECURITY1: Doesn't matter why you're here. You still have to sign up.

SECURITY2: _Appears from the hut. _Wait, are you talking about Kyra?

DAVE: Kyra?

SECURITY2: Yeah. Kyra. Scruffy looking girl. Lots of patches on her clothes.

DAVE: Yes! That's exactly who I'm talking about. _Lying. _She and I, er, entered this contest to win watches, you see. But when they handed them over they, er, gave me her watch and gave her mine! That's what happened.

SECURITY2: Well any person who's willing to do a good deed for Kyra is welcome here any day! That girl's had so much bad luck in her life that Murphy could be her best friend. Go on through. _Presses a button and the boom opens._

SECURITY1: Hey! What're you doing! _His stick falls to the ground._

SECURITY2: I'm letting the nice young man through that's what I'm doing.

SECURITY1: This time you can take the talk from head office. I'm not being dragged down with you again. That's how we ended up in this stupid job in the first place!

DAVE: _Walks through the open entrance while the other two carry on talking to each other. Looks to his watch. He's going the right direction. Smiles to himself. The beam lowers behind him. _So. Kyra. You seem to have a few allies. You seem to be resourceful. You seem to be exactly what I want – no, what I need. _Watch starts beeping and arrow turns pink._ Yes! I'm very close to you now! _Follows arrow to a house with a low white picket fence. The watch leads him to the side of the house. From there he can see a window and hear voices coming from it. There's a tree that reaches towards the window. He switches his watch off because it's making frequent beeping sounds and turns his attention to the tree, all the time listening to the conversation emanating from the open window._

KYRA: Ed, I'm very grateful for all that you've done for me, but it's time that I left. I can't stay here any more.

ED: And why not, Kyra? Why not? Aren't we a loving family? Isn't Susan the perfect mother? Aren't I a good father?

KYRA: You are, Ed! You are a loving family and Susan is great and you're great, but I have things that I have to do! _By this time Dave has managed to shimmy his way along the branch and can see the two in the room. The room is a living room. The T.V is off. There are comfy couches and a small coffee table. Dave can just see a bedroom leading off of the TV room. The bedroom is messy as if someone went through it in a rush. He looks to Kyra – she has a backpack on._

ED: Things you have to do? Like what Kyra? Like what? You're just a child. You don't need to do anything except go to school.

KYRA: Ed, I can't go to school!

ED: Why not? You can do anything! Just please stay. We couldn't bear losing another child. Susan loves you like you were her own daughter.

KYRA: Well I'm not! And I can't replace those who you have lost. I'm very sorry about your son and your daughter, but I cannot be a substitute!

ED: You look so like her Kyra. You have no idea how similar you look to her. I thought you were her at first. But she was a few years younger than you.

KYRA: I don't want to hear this! Here, this is payment for your hospitality. _Holds out a sack of coins._

ED: _Stares at the sack but doesn't take it. His eyes have tears in them._ Kyra, if you are thinking of going back there – to that place again – then please reconsider. As you are my responsibility, I will not let you go to that place.

KYRA: Ed, you don't understand! My dreams have been…plagued with shadows. Every night they come after me. Ever since I first sat in that chair, and went to that other world. And now I have something that'll answer my questions! I'm not going to let this opportunity slip away. _Outside, Dave takes a sharp breath. Ed hears and quickly goes to the window but Dave hides himself in taller branches._

ED: _Still looking out the window. _Either way, Kyra. I will not let you go to that place again.

DAVE: _Drops down from his branch and look right into Ed's face._ Don't look now, buddy, but she's already gone.

ED: _Falls backwards._

DAVE: _Climbs onto windowsill and through window. Lands in TV room._ Nice place you got here.

ED: Wh-wh-who are you?_ Turns and looks._ Kyra? No! Kyra!

DAVE: I am Dave. And you and I have a common interest: Keeping that girl, Kyra, away from those machines.

ED: You know of the chairs? _Whipping around._

DAVE: Yes. I wrote the program that those chairs are based on.

ED: Then it's because of you that this has happened! It's because of you that Kyra wants to leave! _Gets up, grabs Dave by the shirt and slams him against the wall._

DAVE: No. _Still very calm._ It isn't because of me that these things are happening. I said I wrote the programme that those chairs are BASED on. Originally the program was just a game. But then someone stole it from me. I've been trying to find who stole it from me and why. Then I want to destroy it.

ED: _Letting go of Dave. _You want to destroy the chairs?

DAVE: Yes. But it's not as simple as just hacking it with a crow bar. It has to be disassembled from the inside. Or overheated.

ED: How do you plan on doing that?

DAVE: Simple. I've written another program to override the first. All that I need now is the location of the first program and a few extra hands to help.

ED: Then follow me. _Walks out the house, grab a jacket and keys on the way out. The jacket has a police badge on it._

DAVE: You're a man of the force?

ED: A policeman? Yeah. I am now. _Get in an old, red BMW, start driving._ I started off as a private detective but it funds were hard to come by. So I joined up and now I have pretty much everything I need.

DAVE: How did you come across Kyra?

ED: Susan, my wife, and I used to have two kids. My son went missing many years ago. My daughter…well, she ran away. I was on duty when I saw Kyra. She was running away from some policeman. She was in my district so I pursued her. When I eventually caught her, she looked so like my daughter. I couldn't turn her in. I took her home. At first she didn't understand our kindness to her. But now she's been living with us for a few months and we started to think…well…maybe…that she would want to stay.

DAVE: Why was she running from the cops?

ED: She broke into a building.

DAVE: What building?

ED: The building that I'm taking us to right now.

DAVE: Why does she want to go back to it?

ED: There is a room in the building. A very dark, black room. In it are five chairs. A week after Kyra was with us, I followed her to this room. I saw her sit in one of the chairs. I saw the look on her face. The look in her eyes. They were dead. Her whole body in the real world was dead. Something happened in that digital world – she got hurt. I was watching her body. I saw a scratch appear on her arm. I saw real blood come from it. And then the next second I saw it heal. It was gone as if it had never happened. I pulled her out of the chair and took her out of that place. I never wanted her to go back there again.

DAVE: Interesting. They must have made some changes to my program. I wonder. _Looks to his watch thoughtfully. _

ED: _Continue as if he didn't hear anything. _She became…addicted to it. She dreamed about it. She talked about it. That room, that chair, was all she could think about. And what lay beyond it. She said it was like nothing she had ever seen or felt before. She said it was a limitless world where you could do anything and be anyone.

DAVE: Well at least they got that right. When I first made the program it was just for a roll playing game. But to be addicted to it...that's a different concept all together.

ED: _Grabbing hold of Dave and shaking him while steering with one hand. _What is the purpose for those chairs? Who's using them? Why are they using them?

DAVE: Get off me old man! And watch the road! I know as little as you do!

ED: You made this program in the first place; you should know how to get rid of it!

DAVE: That's what I'm in the process of doing.

ED: Huh?

DAVE: You see this? _Holds up wrist to show off watch. _This isn't just some time checking watch. This watch is set to counteract my previous program. It has a virus in it. I've made another program to try to overheat the first. But I alone can't do it. So I made five watches. With five people controlling each watch, it is possible to infect the program from the inside.

ED: That watch is the same that Kyra had on.

DAVE: She stole it. _Shrugs._

ED: That's two watches. Who has the other three?

DAVE: Some others. No one special.

ED: You mean you just gave them out to anyone?

DAVE: Chill, old man. Each watch has a tracking device so it's easy to find them.

ED: I don't think you thought this out right. What's to say they'll help you?

DAVE: Each watch was given out after a test was passed. When the program initiates, it should be in the nature of each holder to follow the orders given.

ED: And if they fail?

DAVE: Then I can always make more watches.

ED: We're here. _Camera swivels to a broken down house. Windows broken, door half-hanging, half-standing. Barbed wire around open holes in the walls etc. There are plenty of signs around the property announcing "Stay off", "Private Property" and the sort. Camera goes from Dave's perspective as he runs after Ed. They go down stairs, jumping broken steps, and go through the basement. All of a sudden the house ends and an underground tunnel starts. They run through the tunnel past black doors._

DAVE: You don't think _pant pant_ that you could go a little slower do you? It's not like she's gonna die or anything. It's just a program after all.

ED: _Pins Dave to the wall_

DAVE: You know, you're making this into a habit.

ED: You're just a kid. You don't know what you're dealing with.

DAVE: I think I know pretty well thanks.

ED: Then act like you do! _Points to the next black door. _That's it. _Camera (step-like) goes up to the door. The door swivels open, revealing the room. A red top-light lights up one of the chairs. Kyra is already in the game. Scene closes on a her hand clenching the arm of the steel chair and her watch beeping._


End file.
